Winter
by CrystalWillow
Summary: Beast Boy befriends a new girl in town, but is there more to her that he doesn't know about? And what's her connection to a certian Titan? Rating lowered to K because T was a big oops on my part...sorry. BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok. First of all, I would just like to welcome you all to my first attempt at Teen Titans fan fiction, and fan fiction through fan Umm….like I said, this is my FIRST ATTEMPT, PLEASE take it easy on me. I am always open to constructive criticism, and encourage it. But, as I have APD, I am extremely sensitive to harsh criticism, like flames. I can not say that they will heat my tea kettle or roast my marshmallows, because I have a perfectly good stove for that and my fragile psyche it take it, multiple it by 100000000 and shove it up my nose. So just be gentle. I don't have a beta, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what the purpose of a beta is….sorry.

Ok. Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Teen Titans, uh….Radio U or anything else owned by Sky Angel Networks or anything else that you recognize, but I'm forgetting at the moment. (BTW, if I did own Teen Titans, this would SOOO not be the last season, but it would continue on for many years until I am old and gray.)

Umm….general stuff: This story is slightly AU as I have made my own character and giver her a background with another character. Um, I took some liberated where I deemed them necessary for the story, but tried to stick to the DC Comic version I have pieced together in outlines and stuff I've gathered from the series. This is a BBxOC! There is some slight Rob/Star, CyxBee, Rea/Aqua, KidxJinx and mention to BBxTerra, just slight homage, not in anyway really important to the story, just trying to add a little depth.

Yeah….I think that that's everything….um if not, lemme know and I'll address it on the next post.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Beast Boy looked around his room. He was thoroughly bored. The other Titans were preparing for a visit from Titans East, and while this would normally have excited Beast Boy to no end, he was dreading it to the same extent.

What caused this dread in our favorite little green elf you ask? One word: Love. Yes, our favorite heroes had reached that age with the birds and the bees, and well…you get the picture. The heroes of Jump City had all found love. Robin and Starfire had finally admitted the obvious and were now known to be "missing" for great lengths of time, coming back slightly dis-shoveled; Cyborg and Bumblebee were testing the strengths of a long distance relationship, with no snags so far. Even Raven had found love in the form of Aqualad, so they too were doing the long distance thing. But Beast Boy? No love for him.

He had just finished cleaning his room, at Robin's "request" ( the masked leader had threatened him with hours of extra training if his room wasn't at least decent when Titans East arrived as he wanted to give them the Grand Tour), and was at a total loss as for what to do. Cyborg was too busy cooking food for when their guests arrived to play game station, Raven was too busy getting in extra meditation to bug (he did NOT want to open That can of worms), and he didn't even want to think what Robin and Starfire were doing with the last of their free time before playing host and hostess. (He gave an involuntary shudder at just thinking of not wanting to think about that).

He ambled into the main room to find all of his predictions true, Cyborg was busy in the kitchen, Raven was in a corner, meditating and Robin and Starfire were no where to be seen. He gave a loud sigh and slumped over to the couch. He turned on the TV and the Gamestation. He spent a while on that until he grew bored of this and gave it up as a bad cause. He gave another audible sigh and channel surfed for about another half hour till he gave this up as a bad cause as well.

What to do? What to do? Beast Boy pondered this question for a while. It then clicked on him. His fail safe entertainment idea! The Comic Book Store! He dashed up to his room and grabbed his jar of comic and arcade money and grabbed a few dollars out of it. He then went back to the main room, told Cyborg where he was going and took off for his destination.

"Where'd he say he was going?" Cyborg asked the room. Upon looking around and only seeing Raven deep in meditation, he shrugged and thought, "Well, he better be back before Titans East Arrive, or Robin'll have his hide." then returned to his food preparation.

Beast Boy had arrived at the comic book store. "Good," he thought, "not too crowded. Bob won't mind if I read here." Beast Boy frequented this shop a lot, and knew that the owner, a man by the name of Bob, didn't like a lot of people in his shop and had a tendency to be very if-you're-not-buying-get-out-and-if-you-are-pick-what-you-want-and-leave-already! when the place was filled with people. But when there were only a few people there, he was a perfectly civil and nice man, even if he was a little creepy (he looked to be in his 40's and Beast Boy had the impression he still lived with his parents).

He walked in and was greeted by a happy Bob. "Hello Beast Boy!'

"Hey, Bob!" Beast Boy said in return, "Anything new?"

"Nothing much really. A few Mangas and a new Scooby Doo and Spider Man, but other than that." Bob shrugged.

Beast Boy laughed inside himself. Bob was one of those fanatics when it came to comic books, it took a bit to impress him as he had read all the greats, and probably all the comics there were actually, but that's beside the point. Beast Boy wandered over to the section that held his favorite comic book, _Marvelous Monkey Men!_. There he saw a girl who had her hair up in a hat, but put no thought to her. He scanned to shelves and found a new issue of the _MMM!_ and reached for it. What he didn't know was that the previously mentioned girl was also reaching for it. They bumped hands and quickly withdrew.

"Sorry!" they said in unison, each blushing.

"Sorry." the girl said, looking at her feet, "I should have looked first."

"I could've looked too." Beast Boy said. At this time Bob poked his head around the corner.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" he called, "Come here! I wanna show you this new comic that came out; get your opinion on it."

"Be right there, Bob." he called, then looked back to the girl, who had grabbed a copy and was walking around the isle to where Bob had a sitting area set up for the less busy days.

Beast Boy walked over to the counter Bob was behind and asked him what he wanted him to look at. "This!" Bob said with a relish, thrusting a copy of a comic book toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy took said comic in his hands and flipped through it. It had a rather childish plot and was poorly drawn, not to mention that the costumes some of the girl heroes and villanesses were wearing were making HIM blush.

"I dunno." Beast Boy said, "The plot was a bit little-kiddy, but the costumes were borderline adults-only. What age group this for anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's a good question." Bob said honestly.

"Come on, Bob. This hasn't even been approved by the CCA! How could you even think of selling something like this?"

"That's why I have you here!" Bob said cheerfully, "To tell me where when something will be a big mistake. I was thinking along the same lines as you though, but wanted an affirmation. Stan likes this comic book."

"Stan would." Beast Boy muttered, thinking of the oldest employee here, who Beast Boy KNEW was close to his forty's and stilled lived with his mom.

"But thanks, Beast Boy!" Bob said, tearing Beast Boy away from his musings about Stan, much to his relief.

"No prob." Beast Boy said, "If ya need me, I'll be over there." he said pointing to the sitting area. He then went back and grabbed the copy of _MMM!_ he was getting earlier and headed over to previously mentioned sitting area. The girl was still there, by the looks of it, finishing up her comic. "Is it any good?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Of course it is!" she said, "its _Marvelous Monkey Men!_."

"Oh, yeah." he said then sat down to read the comic himself. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her get up, taking her copy with her and head over to the graphic novel section. She came back and started to read from the back. "That's cheating, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Reading from the back. That's cheating."

"Not if the back is the front." she simply said. He gave her a blank stare, at which she giggled. "This is read back to front, right to left."

"Oh." he said. "What the name?"

"_Angel Sanctuary_."

"What's it about?"

"Not sure entirely." she said, "I never read it before, but I had a friend back home who lived off it. I hope its one you don't need to read the first nine volumes to understand it, this place only has from 10 on."

"Back home?"

"Just moved here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you like it in Jump City?"

"I don't really know. I mean it's pretty enough, and I'm sure there's lots to do, but I've been here a month and this is the longest conversation I've had." she said.

"Really? Why's that?" he asked.

"I'm not good at meeting people." she said, blushing and looking at her lap.

"Well then," he said, holding out his hand, "my name is Beast Boy. What's yours?"

She looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. Slowly she took his hand and shook it, "Leia." she said.

"Well then, Leia, I am happy to be your first friend in Jump City." he said, that grin we all know and love plastered on his face.

"Thanks." she said, a small smile gracing her face. It was then Beast Boy really took the time to look at her. She was a little pale, but not nearly as pale as Raven, who almost looked gray, instead, she had the same skin tone as Robin. Her hair was up in a hat so he couldn't see it. She had an athletic build and wore comfortable looking jeans, tee shirt and tennis shoes. Her lips were a light pink that suited her tone and were slightly thin, but just big enough. What really caught his attention, however, were her eyes. They were blue, but not the same blue as Terra's, these were a lighter, almost icy-blue. They were absolutely mesmerizing. He was torn from his gaze into them when Bob asked to see him. Sometimes Bob really had the worst timing.

"What can I do for ya, Bob?" he asked.

"First off, sorry." Bob said, "I know you and the new girl were hitting it off over there, but I need you to tell Stan that the Comic I had you look over was a no go."

Choosing to ignore the first comment, Beast Boy turned to Stan, "Sorry, Stan, but that was a horrible comic, man! It was Awful!"

"I liked it!" Stan insisted.

"You only liked the costumes the girls were wearing! Face it, the comic is a bomb!"

Stan only mumbled incoherently to this. Beast Boy looked over to Bob, who thanked him. Beast Boy then headed back over to the seating area.

"Ugh!" he said, "I can't stand Stan!" he complained, "I don't see why Bob doesn't just get rid of him!" His new companion giggled.

"Oh, I think that's obvious." she said, "This Stan dude looks to be the stereotypical comic book clerk. Every Comic Book Store has to have one, its bad luck not to. He's most likely read every comic known to man in every language he understands-which you KNOW includes Cling-on." she said in a very serious tone which made Beast Boy fall into a fit of giggles which she soon joined in on. They quickly stifled their giggles when Stan ambled over to put out a new display.

Beast Boy heard a tinkling that indicated someone was coming in. He didn't think anything of it until a little girl came up to him and stared. "Uh. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Why are you green?" she asked, "Is it because you're sick?"

"No." he said, trying to think of something other than "I got a rare disease and this and the ability to change into any animal I chose were the side effects of the cure", and quickly came up with, "Its because I didn't eat my vegetables." he said with as serious a face as he could muster. He saw her eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Yep! So make sure to eat your vegetables, OK?" she nodded vigorously. "And always clean behind your ears, or they'll get pointy like mine!" to which she nodded again. At this time a teenage boy, presumably her brother, walked up.

"Emma!" he said, "What did I tell you about wandering away from me? And what about talking to strangers? If I lost you do you know what kind of trouble I'd be in?"

"Sorry." the little girl said.

"I'm just glad I found you!" he said, then turned to Beast Boy, "I'm so sorry if she bothered you."

"No at all." Beast Boy said.

"Well, good bye." he said, then lead the little girl out of the store asking her what she wanted for dinner.

"Something with a lot of vegetables!" they heard her say as they went out the door.

"That was sweet." Leia said, "Kinda corny, but sweet."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're green because you didn't eat your vegetables?" she asked him.

"It worked." he shrugged.

"Do you mind if I ask the real reason?"

"It's a long story that I don't really care to bring up." he said

"Ok then."

"So where you from?" he asked her.

"Ohio." she simply said.

"And what brings you to Jump City?"

"Another long story that is best not brought up."

"Ok then." he said and they fell into a silence. That was until his communicator went off.

"Beast Boy here." he said upon answering it.

"The question is why you aren't here?" he heard Robin's less than pleased voice. He glanced up at the clock.

"Oh, shoot!" he exclaimed, "Sorry, Rob, lost track of time. Lemme just pay for these then I'll be on my way."

"Just get here as fast as you can!" he heard Robin say, then, "Robin out."

He looked up at Leia, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go." he said.

"No worries, I should be on my way too." she said, standing up and picking up her two selections. They headed to the counter together. "So what's with the hyped-up walkie talkie?" she asked.

"My communicator?"

"Whatever it is."

"Its how the Titans communicate to each other when we're apart. They're a lot more reliable than phones."

"Oh. And the Titans are?"

"You are new!" he chuckled as he paid and explained while she was paying, "We're the local heroes. We take care of the stuff the cops can't or would just rather not worry about."

"Oh, so I'm talking to something of a celebrity here, am I?" she played.

"Sure are! Want my autograph?" he joked. She laughed. At one of his jokes!

"Maybe another time." she said, "You got Hero stuff to attend to."

"It's a deal." he said as they walked out of the store, "Which way you headed?"

She pointed to the stores right, "That way." she said.

"Well, I'm headed left. See you around?" he asked.

"Hope so." she said, "You're my only friend, remember?"

"Oh. Well, that will change, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed."

And with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

So, lemme know what you think, please! I have this finished, but am still open to ideas. Thanks for reading!

CrystalWillow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it...blah, blah, don't sue, please, you'd pay more in lawyers fees than ya's get from me in a million years 'cause i'm THAT BROKE...yea...wish i did though...

thanks to amishninga who reviewed! yeah for you! what's "mary-sue-ish"? i dunno...on with the story...

* * *

Beast Boy flew back to the Tower, literally. He landed on the roof where the others were gathered. "Sorry I was late guys." he apologized.

"No problem BB." Cyborg said, "Grab some food. And consider yourself lucky, I made you some of that Tofu stuff, but don't expect it every time!"

"Thanks." he said as he grabbed a plate and got some of the aforementioned food. As he sat he greeted Titans East, asking how they were, how was the trip, what were they doing in Steel City? All the stuff you ask to be polite. He and Aqualad chatted a bit and he got a headache listening to Mas and Menos talking in Spanish as fast as they run. He talked with Bumblebee a while before Cyborg pulled her away again and then chatted a bit with Speedy before Robin pulled his attention to discuss what ever it was that made their disks and arrows work and the possibility of a new one that did something that Beast Boy didn't understand. This left him to himself as Mas and Menos were busy fawning over Starfire, much to Robin's dislike as he kept throwing them dirty glances, and Aqualad and Raven were in a deep discussion about something or other. He didn't mind though. He excused himself, telling Robin he had a headache from listening to Mas and Menos and trying to figure them out, and headed to his room. There he looked at his comic book selections and idly leafed through them. His mind was not on the comics, however, but on Leia. She seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. Then it hit him. She reminded him of Terra. Terra before she betrayed them to Slade, that is. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. The only major differences were how they met and that Leia showed no signs of having any powers.

He tossed this new found information back and forth in his mind a bit, then settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Leia was walking home. Her step was lighter than it had been since moving to Jump City, a fact that her parents were quick to pick up on.

"What's got you so happy?" her mother asked.

"Met a friend today." Leia said, practically singing.

"Good!" her father said, "What's their name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said.

"Try us." he said.

"Beast Boy." she said dreamily, "He's one of the local heroes!"

"Oh." said her mother.

"I think I've heard of him." her father said, "Isn't he a Teen Titan?"

"Yep! And he's a frequent at the Comic Book Store a few blocks from here!"

"That's wonderful news!" her mother said, "Maybe he can help you with your--problem."

This instantly deflated Leia. "I don't have a "problem", mother." she said rather coolly.

"Oh! Of course not dear. Now, go wash up for dinner. We're having roast."

"And it smells delicious, honey!" Leia's father said, looking up from his work documents.

"I'm not that hungry." Leia said, "I'm gonna go lay down. In case I don't get up, good night mom, dad." she said giving each a kiss on the cheek as she said their names. And she retreated into her room.

Once there, she lay down on her bed and tried to make sense of the comic book she got. This reading backwards thing was hard to get the hang of. She eventually gave it up when she got a slight head ache. How had her friend read that? It seemed like a good comic, just, the whole right to left thing!

She got up and turned on her radio to Radio U, a station that she was VERY glad had followed her. True, the constant "Jesus Loves You!" speeches got a little annoying at times, but the music they played was well worth it in her opinion. She absolutely LOVED the Riot and IRS. She turned it up as high as she could with out risking her parents yelling at her to turn it down, then rolled out her yoga mat and did a few back rolls.

After her yoga routine, she did some crunches, sit ups and push ups. She then went down to the basement where her father had installed a little gym for family use, though she was the only one who used it on a regular basis. She lifted some weights and then ran on the treadmill for a bit. She then popped in a pilates for beginners tape and did her best to follow the instructions. She had just recently taken pilates up and found it very difficult. She then popped in her mother's old Tae bo tape and followed the kick, kick, punch, roll punch and bounce in place moves the dude told her to do, only punching herself in the face twice. She then followed this up with some of the techniques she had learned in her karate classes in Ohio. She ended by a slow cool down stretch and then got a shower.

She grabbed a few of the potatoes and carrots left over from dinner and popped them in the microwave. She then took them to her room and tried the comic again. She made more sense of it this time, but would need at least one more go to fully get it. She instead pulled down a book she had gotten at the library, _Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell: A Novel_ by Susanna Clarke. She also wasn't sure what she thought about this, but not because it was hard to read, but rather slow. She read until her eyes got tired then put the book down, turned off her light and went to sleep. She had dreams about a certain green boy and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy's dreams were not as pleasant though. His dreams started out nice enough. He and Leia were talking in Bob's comic store, often making fun of Stan or talking about their favorite issues of _Marvelous Monkey Men!_, or at the park or arcade, in all of them she was laughing at his jokes, when all of a sudden she turned into Terra and yelled something about it all just being a test of his loyalty to her and that he failed. For punishment, the Titans were going to be fed to various big flesh eating monsters he vaguely remembered from when Starfire had read a few of Tamaran's "children's' books". Those were scary enough to make horror flicks on Earth! As a matter of fact, Beast Boy was sure Stephen King was actually from Tamaran and just translated some of the children's' books into English and published them. But what could you really expect from a warrior planet where these creatures were real? They did have happy endings, mostly.

He went to the kitchen to grab some soy milk in the hopes that it would help him sleep. He turned into a cat to use it's stealth so as to not wake any of the others. He then grabbed the soy milk and poured a glass. After drinking it he felt much better and returned to his room and fell into sleep once more.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up to a louder than usual Tower, It took a few minutes before he remembered that Titans East was there. He groggily got up and looked down the hall to see if there was a line for the bathroom. Relieved upon seeing none, he grabbed his shower stuff and headed toward said room. He knocked on the door and upon hearing no response, he walked in. He quickly showered and got dressed and followed the rest of his morning grooming routine.

He walked to the main room to find Raven meditating, Aqualad gazing at her ("Aww, how sweet! ICK!" he thought, too mushy for him); Cyborg and Bumblebee in the kitchen, cooking, ("Once again, too mushy!") Mas and Menos were watching a cartoon he had never seen before ("Wonder if its in Spanish, or I'll be able to understand it if I attempt to watch.") Robin was looking at a schematic of the city, doing a quick scan ("Typical Robin."). He looked for Starfire and Speedy, but didn't see them. When he asked where they were, he was told that Starfire was still sleeping and that Speedy was still in the bathroom, perfecting his "do". He snickered at this, once again thinking Speedy to be Robin's clone.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, cereal, spoon and his soy milk. He sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl and began to eat.

This was going to be a long day. He probably wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere since Titans East were here and he would have no one to hang out with as everybody had their "significant other", be it girlfriend, boyfriend, brother or, as in Speedy's case, himself. He would have to find something to do with himself. He found himself longing for the Comic Book Store.

* * *

Leia woke up early the next morning. She headed down to the kitchen, still in her pj's and grabbed a glass of orange juice. She quickly gulped this down and refilled the glass. She then got two eggs, a green pepper, tomato and a slice of Colby cheese out of the fridge. She set about making an omelet, placing the leftover green pepper and tomato back in the fridge. After she poured the ingredients in the skillet, she put two pieces of bread in the toaster. She checked her omelet, then brewed a pot of coffee for her father and filled the kettle to make tea for her mother. Flipping her omelet in half and allowing it to cook more, she grabbed a saucer and put her toast on it. She then stuck in two more pieces when her father came in, ready for work.

"You're up early." He said.

"Went to bed early." she answered the unasked question, "Want breakfast?"

"Whatcha cookin'?" he asked.

"Whatcha in the mood for?"

"An omelet and toast sounds nice. That coffee smells great!" he said as he got a mug out of the cabinet.

"The best part of waking up!" she joked after the commercial, "What do you want in your omelet?"

"You decide, I'm not finicky."

"Finicky?"

"Picky."

"Oh, well, how 'bout green pepper, tomato, Colby cheese and a bit of salt and pepper?"

"Sounds good."

"Then here you go." she said.

"That is awesome!" he father remarked, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Mom." she simply replied.

"Impossible! Your mother was a terrible cook when we first got married."

"But I've gotten better, haven't I?" her mother asked as she entered the kitchen also still in her pj's.

"Loads." he said giving her a kiss, "But you should try one of these, their great!" he added mimicking Tony the Tiger.

"While dad does his breakfast catch phrases, would you like one?" Leia offered her mother.

"Sure. Same as your father's." her mother replied.

"Okie-dokie! Commin' right up." she said as she repeated the process. When she was done, she placed an omelet, toast and tea in front of her mother, then repeated the process once more for herself. When she sat down, the family engaged in normal breakfast conversation.

"Do you have a meeting today, honey?" her mother asked her father. After he explained how he was meeting the big guy's in marketing to pitch an idea that he was very confidant about, he asked her about her plans, "Showing any houses today?" she explained that while she wasn't showing any houses, she was in the middle of

negotiating a sell that two different parties wanted to buy. They then asked Leia what she was planning to do with her day.

"I was thinking about walking about a bit, maybe finding a place to take karate or judo or something. Would that be ok?" they said it was as they wanted their daughter to be able to defend her self.

"Will you be seeing Beast Boy today?" her mother asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. We left on 'see ya around sometime' terms. I don't know when the next time I see him will be."

"Oh. Well, have fun today." her father said as he got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink., "See you both later."

* * *

as always, please review so i know what i need to fix! (also so i know if i stink or not...seriously, lemme know...i can hamdel it...i think...)

thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own them, just borrowed them...uh, bologna! (my bologna has a first name...) yes, i am crazy...

* * *

Beast Boy was at the end of his rope. He actually found himself wishing for a bad guy. A really bad guy that would be tough to beat so that it would take a while and when he got home he would be so tired he just passed out. But alas, it was nearing noon and no such luck. He had already worked out a bit, until that bored him; then he organized his drawers and desk (his room was looking cleaner than it ever had); and read all of the comic books he had bought that year (and it was June so he had bought a lot).

"What I wouldn't give for a bit of trouble." he told his ceiling. He then gave an audible sigh and decided to brave the main room again to get a sandwich.

When he reached the main room, however, a distraction came his way in the form of Speedy, thinking he was alone in the Tower as everybody else was on the roof, and who was whispering sweet nothings into the phone. At first Beast Boy didn't look at the screen and just slumped into the kitchen, unnoticed by Speedy and the person on the other end. It wasn't until Beast Boy heard a male voice respond that Beast Boy actually paid them any attention. He gave a very loud yelp.

"What the-" Speedy said, then, "Beast Boy! What are you- ? I mean- When did you-? I mean- Its not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?" Beast Boy said, rubbing the blinding mental pictures out of his eyes.

"Its- its-its-" but what exactly it was, Speedy could not put to words.

"I think I'll give you two a moment." the person on the other end said, the lisp giving it away all to clearly that it was indeed what it looked like.

"No!" Speedy said, "Don't go!"

"Its alright, babe." the guy on the other end said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I think you have some 'splaining to do." he teased in an imitation of Ricky from "I Love Lucy".

"See you tomorrow." Speedy said, then the screen went blank. Speedy then rounded on Beast Boy, "Why did you have to come in?"

"Dude! I live here! I just wanted to get a sandwich!" he defended, then said, "What are you doing using our phone line for phone sex!"

"It wasn't phone sex!"

"Dude, I was in here for a few minutes before I noticed it was a guy! And your fly's still unzipped!" Speedy quickly corrected this.

" I- must of accidentally left it down when I went to the restroom last!" Speedy argued.

"Yeah! And Cyborg's a vegetarian, Raven is the most happy-go-lucky person I know and Bumblebee's allergic to bee stings!"

"She is!" Speedy said.

"Really? Whoa!" Beast Boy said, "Talk about irony."

"Yeah. But look, "Speedy said with the air of bracing for the worst, "Could you not tell anybody about this. None of the other's know."

"Deal." Beast Boy said, " Just don't be offended if I don't shake your hand, I don't want to think about where it's been."

"Deal and no offense taken."

The rest of the day Beast Boy and Speedy hung out, though Beast Boy was sure to keep a certain amount of space between the two.

* * *

Leia didn't do much that day. She called all the martial arts studios in the area, but none were taking students at the time. A few places were, but they were too far to walk (even by her standards) and she would need to depend on a ride, be it one of her parents or the city bus system, both of which sent shivers up her spine.

She walked around a bit and found her mind wandering. Her mind eventually wandered to her sister. She too had had a "problem", as their mother called it, and had gone off to seek help. They received word that she had indeed found someone to help her and that he was teaching her well. She sighed that was the last letter they had received from her. They had heard that she was in the area, which is why they had moved here, to find her. They had also heard, however, that she had been trained by an evil mastermind (if you'll pardon the cliché) and that she had become an outlaw. Whether she still used her name, or had adopted a craft name, they hadn't heard as what information they did get was from an anonymous "friend". They had been so excited that they just packed up and moved here, so that in the event that she was a criminal and in jail, they could visit her. Also, while the letter gave them enough information to get here with a fair amount of confidence that they would find her, there was still the possibility that she might not be here. The only reason that they did move was that her father had been offered a job position here if he wanted it with a slightly higher pay so they could to take days off to look for her. However, they had looked in the jails and prisons and hadn't found her. The cops said that had a criminal look out for a girl that loosely fit that description, but the only description her parents had been from a few years previously when she first set out to find help. The only help they could semi-solidly provide (and it had all the solidity of set jello) was that rumor had it she had disappeared due to a change of heart and had given up her life of crime, ultimately betraying her then mentor.

She missed her sister. Granted she had only been 10 when her sister left and she was now almost 16, they had had that bond. That bond that meant the, if fate allowed, they would do everything together. She missed that. They used to play together all the time, often driving their mother up the wall be playing "good girl/bad girl" with their "problems" alternating between who was who. Her sister always included her in on everything, even though she was two years older than her, even let her go to the movies with her and her friends just because Leia had looked sad about not going. Her sister had been great.

What could have caused her sister to go bad, if she had indeed gone bad? What could have drove her to those lengths? What ever is was it was either really bad or really powerful.

It started to rain. Leia didn't mind, she loved the rain. Her parents, on the other hand, would insist that she was begging for pneumonia so she turned to go home. This had been a waste of a day.

* * *

Beast Boy had chatted amicably with Speedy for a while. He learned that Speedy, like Robin, had no "Super powers" in the conventional terms, but that, under the tutelage of the Green Arrow, had learned to be pretty handy with a bow and arrow and wasn't all bad at hand to hand martial arts. He then learned that Speedy had had a crush on Robin, but Beast Boy promptly changed the subject.

"Sorry," Speedy had said, "its just that I've kept it inside for so long that now that I have someone who knows, I just want to tell you everything!" Beast Boy said he understood, though he really had no clue. "But have you ever felt that way about anyone?" Speedy then asked Beast Boy.

"Felt what way?" Beast Boy asked, not entirely sure where the former Robin-clone was coming from.

"Like you just want to stand up (which he did by the way,) and shout, 'Yes! I like this person, and there's not a thing you can do about it, World!' or you just want to scream at the top of your lungs that you love them, or-"

"You love him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do! Wow! I never knew that before! Thanks Beast Boy!"

"Uh…no problem?"

"But have you ever felt that way?" Speedy asked again.

"I did with about Terra." Beast Boy sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, bud." Speedy said.

"No need."

"I'm sure someone else will come along."

"I think someone may have."

* * *

Leia was still walking home, but was going slow about it, taking the long way. This lead her to the coast line near the Bay. She looked out a the sea tossing and turning from the rain that was slowly turning into a storm. She looked out to the gigantic T-shaped building that she had learned housed the Titans. She wondered if Beast Boy was in there, or if he was out and about doing hero things. She wondered if he thought about her. If he could ever think of her as she thought of him. Yes, over night she had come to develop a bit of a crush on the funny green guy. Well, it was more that a bit of a crush, but she didn't want a battle in her mind over the size of said crush, so "a bit of" would do. She sighed and started to finish her walk home.

She reached her house, glad to discover that her parents weren't home yet and that she could say that she got in before the storm got too bad. She changed into dry clothes, hanging the wet ones on the line her mother had hanging in the basement. She then went to her room and grabbed her yoga mat and went back to the basement to do her work out.

When that was done, she grabbed a shower and tended to the chores she had neglected earlier. She then fixed herself a small lunch and grabbed her book and began to read.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

"Remember how I wasn't here yesterday when you guys showed up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was at the comic book store. And I met someone there."

"And you've been getting on my case for being gay!"

"What! No! It was a GIRL! A girl!" Beast Boy all but shouted.

"Oh, sorry man. Just when someone says 'I met someone at the comic shop' it tends to be a guy." Speedy defended himself.

"Well, it was a girl," Beast Boy said sternly, then got a dreamy tone and said, "And she likes _Marvelous Monkey Men!_! And best of all-" he paused to sigh a contented sigh (and, though unknown to him, added slight drama), "she laughs at my jokes."

"Well good for you!" Speedy said, he then stood up again and headed for the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" he shouted to Beast Boy.

"No thanks." Beast Boy shouted back. He then picked up a controller for the Gamestation. "Wanna play?" he asked Speedy as he walked back in from the kitchen.

"Sure. What we playing?" Speedy asked.

"Auto-racers 3000?"

"Sounds good to me." so they sat down and played. The others came in from the storm and they soon had a tournament going among all of them. Even Raven played a round at Aqualad's plea. (The latter let the former win.)

That night, as Beast Boy climbed into bed, he thought about his day. It wasn't all bad, though he was afraid of the nightmares he was going to have tonight, which were sure to include a certain archer and a man with a lisp. He shivered and lay down. Trying to rid his mind of that, he thought about Leia. This was a much more pleasant image in Beast Boy's opinion. He turned off his lamp and went to bed.

* * *

By the time Leia's parents got home, a small cold had started to settle in her. "Great!" she cursed her immunity system as her mother went to get the Nyquil gel caps and Vicks Vapo-rub stuff, "The one time I can get away with being out in the rain, I get sick!"

"I think you'll have to stay in out of the weather for a while as it is supposed to rain for the next few days." her mother advised her, "Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"I reserved a movie from the library a few days ago, that might come in soon. If it does, could you get it?" her father asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, silly!" her mother play scolded, "I was talking to little miss 'I won't get sick from being out in the rain!' here." Leia shock her head, saying that she was fine, being unable to speak as her mother had a thermometer firmly placed under her tongue. Said thermometer then gave a beep and her mother read the digital results. "You don't have a temperature, must just be a strong cold. Do you want a bucket?"

"No, mom. I'm fine. Just got a bit of a cough and a runny nose. No biggie."

"But seriously, can you run to the library for me tomorrow, honey?" her father asked again.

Her mother threw up her hands and shook her head, "I give up with you two!" she mock scolded as she left the room. Her father told her he hoped she got better, then followed her mother out of her room.

Leia read until the Nyquil took full effect and she then went to sleep, dreaming the euphoric dreams that one can only get when in a cold medicine induced sleep.

* * *

That night, two people in jump city had smiles on their faces as they slept. Well, actually more that just two people in Jump City had smiles on their faces, but you get the point.

* * *

Yeah for people who review! I owe Spirit1s and DarkDizzyMerryGoRound either of the following: Pizza Rolls or Cookies (triple chocolate!) yep and YEAH! Please review this! I think I can haNdle it (still at a loss as to why spell check missed that...hmmm...) but lemme know! and please maybe check out my other stories...their BBxRea! but i think they're good, but i would...so...yeah... 


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie then...first off, PIZZA ROLLS AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! YEAH! And, for those who love it as much as i do...MOUNTAIN DEW! and for those who don't... what is your DEAL? but anyway... thanks for reviewing! extra thanks to DarkDizzyMerryGoRound for reviewing my other fics! both of them! i felt much better!

I'm not telling who the sister is, but i think it will be in the next post or two that you find out who it is! wait till you see ! hehehe!

I feel the need to explain the whole where i got speedy being gay thing...i knew this dude who was like the BIGGEST womanizer in the i dunno, area, not the world, or country or even state, but area...maybe bigger than that, but that's beside the point. He was all like how Speedy is in the cartoon and comics and then one day, while he was away visiting his family, a friend of ours comes up to me and this other friend of mine and was all like "So is it true that (name omitted 'cuz he'd kill me) is gay?" and my friend and i were all like "NO! HE CAN"T BE GAY!" but we wondered all the same, because the dude she heard he might be gay from IS gay and said he saw his profile on a gay guy dating website. so we actually signed up as pixiedust and bigdude and looked for like 2hoursfor him, but couldn't find him i still get mail from that site, its kinda creepy and when he came back, my friend who was working at the desk to the hall we lived in was all like "you know you can tell us anything, right? we'd still be down." and he was all like "WTF, mate?" but she refused to be the one to ask him so i got that job and i said, "we heard a rumor that you might be gay" and he was all like "oh, yeah." and then i was like "WHOA!" cuz i never saw it coming. But yeah...sorry for making you read all that, but that's where i got the idea from cuz Speedy kinda reminds me of him, sorta.

but as to the "stuff" i'm trying to work on it...there won't be much in this, but i'm working on it in my other fics and am thinking on writing a sequel if this goes over well...sorry, but i need to improve my skills, i'm more of a reader than a writer.

but...i don't own Teen Titans, or Terra would either be nicer or suffer a horrific fate that i will leave to your imaginations (yes, i'm still mad at her for breaking beast boy's heart, even if they are only comic book and cartoon characters) now..on with the fic...

* * *

Titans East left the next day which left our Titans to make up for lost time on training. They were all glad that there had been no trouble during the visit, with the slight exception of Beast Boy, though he made no mention of this, but were now ready to get back to work as usual. As would be expected, Raven spent the first few hours in her room, meditating. Cyborg and Beast Boy spent the free time catching up on their precious videogame time. Robin and Starfire, after a quick scan of the city, disappeared. This is when the first true test of Beast Boy's promise to Speedy showed itself.

"Did you hear? Bumblebee thinks that Speedy might by- you know- not into girls." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy, drawing on experience from his temporary acting career, acted like he had no idea and that this was a total shock. "WHAT!" he cried, "DUDE! I hung out with him-like ALONE! What if he-? Is he really-? Does she have any proof-?" He threw in this last question to see how vain it was for Speedy to keep up his charade.

"I don't know 'bout 'solid evidence' but she thinks she heard him on the phone with a dude named JR, talking--that way." Cyborg said.

"Eww." Beast Boy acted like that was all he could muster.

"Yeah." Cyborg said gravely, "What say we stick Robin with cleaning his room?" he then added with an evil grin.

"Dude, that is so nasty and mean." Beast Boy said, "And I LOVE IT!"

They then returned to their videogame which had temporarily been forgotten.

* * *

"MOM! I'm better now, honest!" Leia argued with her mother, "And there's not a drop of rain out there!" As though to mock her, the rain started to pour. She thought a few choice words to herself, not trusting herself to same them under her breath in front of her mother, soap tasted awful.

"See! It is too raining! Now stop fussing and rest so you can get better quicker." her mother sternly told her.

"But I only have a cold!" Leia protested, "Gimme a couple Dayquil and I'll be fine!"

"No. Now you're not going out, and your going to lie down!"

"But-"

"No but's young lady! Now go lie down!" her mother yelled.

Thinking of the severity of her mother's wrath, Leia did as she was told to do.

She flipped through her book, not really felling like reading, considered going online till she remembered her computer was in the family room and her mother had confined her to her room, then , as an absolute last attempt to find something to do, turned on the TV.

She channel surfed for a while, then settled on watching a marathon of an animal show called "Zoboomafoo" or some such thing. The little lemur puppet was kinda cute, in a puppet sorta way.

* * *

After Raven felt she had meditated long enough and Robin and Starfire reappeared, the team headed to the gym. There they worked out a bit then headed to the danger room. It wasn't a bad work out for Beast Boy, though he was a little sore after all was said and done. They didn't run the obstacle course as it was storming again,

though Robin had argued with them for half an hour that they should run it rain or shine until Starfire whispered something in his ear that made him relent.

The team ambled back into the main room and ate a late lunch. Robin then declared two hour break before they started to re-clean the Tower, and he and Starfire disappeared again. Cyborg went to work on his "Baby" and Raven grabbed a book. Beast Boy looked forlornly about. He couldn't leave the Tower as it was raining, and by the time he got anywhere good, he would only have a half hour or so before he'd have to come back; no, he'd have to stay here. Everybody was busy with other things so bonding time wasn't an option. He did the only thing he could do, he plopped on the couch, heaved a great sigh and started channel surfing. He happened upon the PBS station and saw a marathon for a show called "Zoboomafoo" and decided to watch it to see how accurate it was. He often did this when he was bored. It made him realize just how truly bored he was.

Two hours later, the team had gathered in the main room. Beast Boy, humming "I Feel Ant-eater-ish" under his breath, listened as Robin divided the rooms up. "Any volunteers for any of the rooms?" Robin had asked.

"I shall clean the room of friend Bumblebee." Starfire offered.

"I'll take Aqualad's." Raven said.

"And BB and I will take Mas's and Menos' room." Cyborg said. BB didn't object to Cyborg's offering for him too as it got him out of cleaning Speedy's room.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy, "No prob."

"I mean it's just two little guys, right?" Cyborg said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Robin said in a slightly apprehensive voice.

Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the room that Mas and Menos had occupied. They, thinking they had gotten off easy with two people cleaning one room, stopped

dead in their tracks when they opened the door.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What happened in here?" Cyborg questioned the area in general.

What they saw was not a room that two teenage guy had occupied for two nights, but a disaster zone. Beast Boy looked around the room half expecting to see the Red Cross setting up booths. The sheets for the beds were on the other side of the room, the pillows had been emptied, feathers lying all about the room, the mattresses weren't even on the bed frames. Drawers were in all different directions. The pictures of the team, that Robin had hung around the room as a result of his superiority complex that stemmed from his much-bigger-than-the-average-person's competitive streak, were all askew, as though they had been blown down then hastily put back up. Several of the glass panels in the frames were either cracked or broken. Even pieces of the paneling of the wall had come lose.

"Well," Cyborg said, defeat in every syllable, "we might as well get started." And so they spent the next several hours in their room.

When they finally finished, they slinked their way to the main room, to tired to even trudge.

"It took you two long enough." Raven said peeking over her book.

"We had to replace WALLS!" Beast Boy shouted indignantly.

"And the pillows, and the mattresses, and the sheets and the pictures!" Cyborg added his share, "We gotta buy 10 all new frames!"

"Who know such little guys could make so much damage! I mean honestly!" Beast Boy threw in again.

"I tried to warn you." Robin said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" both Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted.

"I TRIED! But you guys wouldn't let me! I believe the words went, 'Yeah. No Prob. I mean it's just two little guys, right?' Or at least something along those lines." Robin defended.

"But what did they do in there?" Beast Boy asked, "Fight off the bed bugs?"

"By the looks of things in there, they had a right out battle!" Cyborg said.

"They probably did." Robin explained.

"What, were the beds trying to eat them?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin went on to explain himself. Apparently Mas and Menos have what is called "Sleepwalking Disorder". This disorder causes people to act out what is in their dreams as though they were awake, but they were sleeping. Thus, if Mas and Menos had a dream or nightmare where they were fighting a bad guy, they would act it out, actually believing that they were indeed fighting a bad guy; and the "twin thing" usually caused them to have the same dream. While they are taking therapy and medication for it, it is a working process. Robin thought he had warned the team of this before Titans East had arrived, but it must of slipped his mind.

"Some slip." Cyborg muttered.

* * *

Leia was going crazy! She had been confined to her room for the past three days and her mother was seriously thinking on keeping her in solitary confinement through the weekend! It wasn't that she had any big plans for the weekend, but Leia at least wanted the freedom that is associated with the weekend. She could have kissed the ground her father walked on when he told her mother that he thought that Leia was well enough to be out and about seeing as her cough had turned into a scratchy throat that just needed to be cleared once in a while. She immediately went to put on her shoes to go for a walk to get out of the house when her mother reminded her that it was 10o'clock at night and, while she may not be on bed-terms, as her mother called the solitary confinement she placed on her family when they were sick, she still wasn't leaving the house this late at night.

This slightly irked Leia, but she wasn't about to argue for fear of being grounded so soon after gaining freedom. She contented herself in doing her workout routine that had also been denied her when she was "on death's bed". It re-energized her and she felt so much better. 'Honestly!' she thought, 'Being sick makes you sick!'. She couldn't help but notice that she was humming the "I feel komodo dragon-ish." song as she was running on the treadmill. That stupid lemur and his catchy songs.

* * *

The team had spent the next two days getting back up to speed on the training front. Robin was ever-so-suspicious of the lack of criminal activity over that week and was prone to voicing opinions of a conspiracy amongst all the villains in the city (the rest of the Titans ignored this, however, Robin often got like this when things were slow).

Saturday had come! Wonderful, beautiful, lovely, peachy. perfect Saturday! There was no training on Saturdays! The team usually went to the park on Saturdays, unless it was raining or threatening to, then they went to the mall. They ordered real food (yeah, pizza was good and Cy was a great cook, but ordering real food from a

sit down restaurant was a nice change). Then they came back and watched a movie. Yep, Saturdays were great.

This particular Saturday was spent at the mall as there was a 100 chance of rain. The team had gotten lunch at the food court and then went their separate ways. Cyborg went to the electronics store, Raven to the book store, Starfire went to some accessory or clothing store and Robin went to a sporting goods store. Where did Beast Boy go you ask? Was there really a need for that question? No, no there wasn't because you know as well as I do where he went-the arcade.

Once there, he changed a five for tokens and picked out a fighting game. Once this game lost his interest, he wandered about, looking for another game to call his name. What got his attention, however, was a familiar looking girl in an equally familiar looking hat. "Leia?" he asked.

The girl turned to him to indeed be revealed as Leia. "Hello, Beast Boy!" she said, "How's your week been?"

"Slow." he simply commented on his week. He then asked, "Can I join you?"

"Sure. It's just a shooting game though."

"I like this game." he said, though he couldn't recall ever playing it. "How was your week."

"Ugh! Don't get me started." she said as she placed quarters in her slot.

"That bad?" he asked placing quarters in his.

"Worse! I've been SO BORED!"

"Sounds kinda like mine." he chuckled.

"A super-hero being bored? What? All the villains not enough for ya?" she giggled.

"I think they took a break or all got colds from the rain."

"ACK! Don't sat that word!"

"What? Rain?"

"No! The "C" word! It is acid to my ear drums!" she explained, taking on the air of a very poor actor who thought that he was the next great thing to hit his particular type of media.

"Cold?"

"Ahh! No more! Please, no more!"

He chuckled, "OK. No more "C" word." The game started easily enough and they were up to the third level before either had to put more quarters in, Beast Boy being the first to do so.

"You're good." he said.

"Thanks." she said, "You're not bad yourself."

They continued playing and were almost at the end when an electric zap went past their heads and landed on the screen of the game.

They quickly turned around and the author will leave out the phrase that flowed from Beast Boy's mouth. There, standing on the other side of the arcade, was Overload.

* * *

hehe my first cliffie like type deal! feel privileged! but i'll update soon, so it won't be for long...probably just as long as it take to bring up the next chapter...oh well...i now have...lesse here...canned strwberries? yep. who'd guess that they can strawberries? ah, well...i've got those for however reviews...or popcorn...take your pick. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok…..sorry bout the longer than I anticipated wait, but my computer decided that it wasn't going to work for a while……flippin' figures. Any way……here it is….the next scene…..by the way, as much as I wish I did, I do Not own the Teen Titans…..bummer

* * *

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and called for help. As he did so, he noticed that Leia seemed to be torn as to what to do.

"Get out of here if you can. He usually doesn't go for people, just electronics." he quickly told her. She just continued bouncing on her feet, the look on her face telling all that she was debating a course of action. He, thinking that she froze, gave her a shove towards the door.

"How do you beat him?" she asked, making him pause before transforming.

"What?" he asked.

"How do you beat this guy?"

"Water. Now sorry, but I gotta hold this guy till the people can get out and the other get here." he shouted. He transformed into a bird and swooped around Overload's head, keeping him distracted until the others could arrive to help him.

* * *

Leia had no choice. She had to. She glanced around, looking for a source of water and spotted the sprinklers in the ceiling. "Perfect!" she said to herself. She then looked around for a dropped lighter. Finally spotting one, she ran to it, grabbed it and looked for the easiest way to set off the sprinkler system. She resorted to climbing on top of a car game seat and hoisting herself up onto the game's top.

"Beast Boy!" she cried, "Get away from him."

Being confused, he did as he was told as she lifted the light to the sprinklers, much like Max did in the Disney movie "Hocus Pocus", and lit it. Water started to fall from them as Overload turned to her, noticing her after she called out to Beast Boy.

"Foolish girl." he cried, "The small amount of water that hits Overload will not stop Overload!" he taunted.

"No." she said, "But I bet all this water in one shot will!" She then gave a cry of great concentration and thrust both hand forward. Following the movement of her hands, all the water falling from the sprinklers rushed toward Overload. He gave shouts that rivaled the Wicked Witch of the West's when Wendy poured water on her and Leia could almost hear him shout "I'm melting, I'm melting!", but knew this was in her head (she watched WAY too much TV!). She stopped when she saw that he was nothing more than his chip of a face.

She wearily hopped down from her perch on top of the videogame and sat in the chair. She looked at the damage she did, then gave a cough. 'Great!' she thought, 'My cold's gonna come back and my mom is_so_ gonna ground me.'

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know what happened. One minutes he's pushing frozen with fear Leia towards the door, the next thing he knows, is that she's on top of a game, telling him to get away from Overload. Then she dramatically thrusts a light to a sprinkler, setting off the whole system, then she directs it all towards Overload. Then Overload's a chip. But, Leia doesn't have any powers, dose she?

"I guess she does." he said to himself.

It was at that point that the rest of the team made themselves noticed. They walked up to Beast Boy and asked what happened. He explained that he fully didn't understand, and gave them what he had worked out, as Raven used her powers to shut off the sprinkler system and Starfire retrieved the chip that was now Overload.

"You know her?" Robin asked.

"We met at the comic book store last Tuesday." he told them, "I saw her here and we were playing a game when Overload attacked."

They walked over to her. "Um, Leia, is it?" Robin asked.

Leia looked up from her seat, then stood up, "Yes." she said.

"First off, thanks for beating Overload. I can tell you that you set a record when it comes to him." Robin congratulated her.

"Um, thanks." she said, then looked to brace herself for the worst.

"Ever done anything like this before?" Robin asked.

"Uh, no." she said.

"Well, Beast Boy tells me that you two are friends. If you ever decide that you wanna try to be a hero, have him let me know and we'll set up a trial."

"A trial? Like court?"

"No, no." Robin said, ""Think of it as a sort of, interview."

"Oh. Uh. Ok. Thanks." she said. At this time the cops showed up and Robin went to talk to them and hand them Overload. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven followed him,

but Beast Boy stayed to talk to Leia.

"So, you have powers, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." she simply said, no looking at him. He was mad at her for not telling him, she knew it, he had to be. He was going to yell at her, shout at her, call her a freak.

"That's cool." he said, "Really cool."

She looked up, disbelief in her eyes, "You're not mad?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked, "Beating Overload in under five minutes? Saving me from getting electrocuted?"

"Not telling you." she said, looking down again.

"That? Nah. I didn't tell you that I had powers."

"Well, it was kinda obvious."

"Yeah, but I've been where you are now. Trying to hide it. Never really worked for me though, being green and all." he chuckled. She gave a small chuckle too.

"That's why I always keep my hair in a hat when I'm in public." she said as she reached up. When she pulled off her hat, it was to reveal hair that was the exact same color as her eyes. "I can't change the color, the dye doesn't hold for some reason. Actually got me in a bit of trouble at my school on Ohio." she added pensively.

"That's it's natural color?" he asked.

"Yep." she sighed.

"Well, I like it." he said.

"Thanks." she said. She looked at her watch, "Crap!" she said, "I better get home so I can explain this to my parents before they see it on the news."

"Want me to come? I can help." Beast Boy offered.

"I don't know if that'll make it worse or not." Leia said, then added, "It can't get much worse, so it can only help, really."

* * *

In the end it was the entire team that accompanied Leia to her house to explain the situation to her parents. At first her mother was not happy at all.

"You WHAT! Leia Isabelle! What have your father and I told you about using your powers in public?" it was at this point that Beast Boy cut her off. ("He's got guts." Leia thought to herself. NO ONE interrupted her mother, not if they wanted to survive the day.)

"Ma'am!" he said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Leia helped us out a ton here. She single-handedly stopped Overload with in five minutes! I would have been fried if it wasn't for her."

"I thought it through, mama." she said in her best voice. (She used the deadly-to-anger combination of "mama" and this voice to get out of many tight spots before and it never failed her except for that once in third grade…..but I digress.) "It really was the best thing for me to do."

While her mother still looked less than pleased, the even deadlier-to-anger combination of "mama", that voice and Beast Boy's praise at least stemmed her mother from being-we'll leave it at "very upset"-to being merely steaming. Robin expressed his offer for Leia to take the test to be part of the team.

"What exactly does that entail?" her father asked.

"Well, she'd train with us, and fight crime with us. She'd be on call 24/7 like the rest of us. Of course there'd be the danger expected in fighting villains." Robin explained.

"But she has yet to finish high school!" Leia's mother said.

"Well, we could arrange for a tutor or one of us could teach her." Robin said.

"She'd be on call, you say?" her father asked, then asked the real question of, "How is she supposes to get to the scene if one of us can't take her?"

"She'd be living with us." Robin said as though that had been overtly apparent.

"No." Leia's father said.

The Titans all shouted "What?" (Except for Raven, who deadpanned it). Leia looked as though she had expected this, which she had.

"She's not leaving this house. We're not going through that again." her father said again.

"But, sir-" Beast Boy started, but was cut off by Leia's mother.

"He said no and I agree with him."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you to leave." her father said, rather forcefully. They looked to Leia, who told them goodnight and that she hoped to see them again.

The Titans left not quite knowing what had happened. There was silence on the ride on, both on the R-Cycle and in the T-Car. Nobody had ever turned down a chance to be in the Titans, full time or honorary. Then again, most people with powers didn't live with their parents anymore either.

* * *

Leia could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but fought to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, Leia, but I couldn't." her father said, "Not in good conscience. Not after what happened to your sister."

"I understand." Leia said, "I expected it."

"Leia, sweetie. We really are sorry, but-" her mother said.

"Honestly." Leia said, "I'm cool with it. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm pretty tired." She gave her parents a quick peck on the cheek, then went to her room and locked the door. The sound of the lock was like a switch that opened the floodgates in her eyes and tears poured from them. It was a chance to make friends. To be able to be her. To not be a freak.

But no! Some psycho had to go and convert her sister and now her parents wouldn't let her go and try her hand, afraid of the same result. But she wasn't her sister! No matter how hard Leia tried as a child, she was never her sister and would never be exactly like her sister. She was quite capable of making her own decisions. Her sister had been twelve when she left home, Leia was almost 16! And its not like they hadn't heard of the Titans before. They knew what they were dealing with here. It wasn't like she was just heading around until she find someone to help her! No! She had someone to help her.

Still thinking rather not nice thoughts, Leia changed into her pj's and climbed into bed.

That night as her parents watched the news, they saw coverage of the fight from a security camera in the arcade. The news anchor gave a dialog explaining what happened:

"Here, just moments before Overload struck, you can see Teen Titan Beast Boy and an unknown girl playing a video game. If you look in the top left corner of the screen, you'll see an unused videogame booth spark and you can just see Overload slipping out of the ventilation grid. He then sucks the power out of the booth and shoots a bit of electricity at the booth that Beast Boy and the unknown girl are playing at as civilians rush from the site.

Then, the unknown girl asks Beast Boy a question or two before allowing him to fly around Overload to distract him from the other civilians in the area. We then see the unknown girl grab something, later to be known as a simple, cheap lighter. She then jumps on top of a game and calls the attention of Overload. A small banter is exchanged as she triggers the sprinkler system. What we see next is the girl directing all the water towards Overload and he is reduced to a chip.

Who is this new girl? Is there a new Titan to help protect the streets of Jump City? If so, villains, beware, this new girl is a force to be reckoned with."

As the news changed a story to the recent spike in gas prices, again (the author would like to take a minutes or two of your time and say the gas prices are KILLING ME! I use a tank a week and that I spent $30 the other day filling up! KILLING ME I TELL YOU!). Leia's mother and father shared an uncomfortable silence.

"She was good." her father said.

"Yes, she was." said her mother.

"We still not letting her try out?" her father asked.

"I don't know if I can lose my other baby. When we lost-" her mother couldn't finish.

"We will find her." her father said, "We will. I won't give up until we do."

"I know. I just don't want to worry about finding both of them."

"I know. It's Ok."

They then turned back to the TV to watch the weather.

"Well, Jump City, don't put those umbrella's up yet, because rain is in the forecast for the next week."

* * *

"What did Leia's father mean by they weren't going through it again?" Robin asked the Titans collectively, though he was mostly asking Beast Boy.

"I don't know." the green teen answered, "Must be what she didn't want to talk about."

"What?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy explained how he had asked why they had moved to jump city and she didn't want to talk about it.

"And you didn't push it?" Raven asked skeptically, thinking how he always pushed everything with her.

"I had just told her I didn't want to talk about why I was green, and she just dropped it. I owed it to her not to push it." he said.

"Well, if the opportunity arise again, see what you can get out of her." Robin said. He had this thing about rejection.

"It is most confusing that Leia's parents would not allow her to join us. Perhaps they did not like us?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Star, it's not that." Robin said, putting his arm around her. She brightened considerably.

"I shall go and make to pudding of confusion all the same." she said as she left his side and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly, three Titans had somewhere they had to

be or something they had to do. Only Beast Boy, who had been staring into space and thus not heard her, was there to test her concoction.

He had to brush his teeth and gargle for half an hour to get the taste out of his mouth.

* * *

Yep! Leia has powers! Sorry, Amishninja, but I kinda had to, really, well, ok, I didn't but I kinda wanted to……anyway…….umm……corn flakes for all those who review! Ohh, and I'll get marshmallows and green food coloring and we can make holy wreaths….even though it isn't Christmas any more….we'll dye them red and make hearts instead….how bout that? Well…I need to rewrite a bit of the story as I had it done before "Things Change" and need to make adjustments accordingly……soo….hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okie dokie then…….still having issues with the computer, but I shall try to post anyway…..and lemme just say that I disliked the "Things Change" it just left to much hanging…..grrrr….anyway, I did my best on the revision of this, but I definitely liked my other version better, but eh, what can ya do? I considered just pretending like that episode never happened, but then figured I took enough liberties already, so….here's the result. Enjoy!

I do not own them, wish I did, but then again, who among us doesn't?

* * *

Three days later, while the Titans were in the park on the one sunny day in over a week, the saw Leia walking.

"Hey, Leia!" Beast Boy yelled. They saw Leia look up and wave, a sad sort of smile on her face. Beast Boy ran up to invite her to join them.

They walked back over to the rest of the Titans, who greeted her and she did the same in return.

"Whatcha doing?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Just walking. Nothing much to do really." she said, "You guys?"

"We're waiting for Titans South to meet us." Robin said.

'It's been a while since we saw them." Cyborg said, "They're coming to visit for a day or two like Titans East did."

"Titans South?" Leia asked, she had never heard about them.

"They just recently formed in Oil City." Raven said, "There was an- issue with one of the members that had to be sorted out first."

"It shall be most glorious to see them!" Starfire said in her the voice that she used when extremely excited.

"The team consists of Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, the Herald, Jericho and Jinx." Robin explained.

"It's still weird to think that she's a good guy now." Beast Boy said.

"Yes. But everybody deserves a second chance." Robin said.

"Well, have fun." Leia said. She was about to start her walk again when Beast Boy stopped her.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, "But I'm just walking to the swings on the other side."

"That's Ok." he said.

They started to walk off together. The other Titans watched, an odd mixture of happiness, sadness and reminiscences filled their hearts. Beast Boy was acting similar to how he did when Terra was around.

"So," Beast Boy said as they reached their destination, "Where'd you learn to think like that."

"Partly video games." Leia said.

"And partly-?" Beast Boy prodded.

Leia took a deep breath. Beast Boy felt a strong breeze blow around them and their swings moved of their own accord. Leia continued to look into space for a moment before she looked at him. She took another deep breath and looked down.

"Playing games with my sister." she finally said.

"Sister?"

"Yes. I have a sister. She's about your age. Where ever she is."

"That's what your father meant." he remembered.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"When he said you guys couldn't go through that again. He was referring to your sister."

"Oh. Yeah. When I was ten, she was about twelve, she left. She had had trouble controlling her powers and left to find someone to help her learn how to control them. We never heard from her again. Eventually, we heard rumors that she had found someone, but he was a villain and that he was teaching her to be a criminal. We followed the rumors here to Jump City. The only thing somewhat comforting we heard was that she eventually grew strong enough to rebel against who ever it was that was helping her. But nobody can even identify her because all the pictures were have are so old, and we don 't know if she took another name or used her name."

"I'm sorry." Beat Boy said. He noticed that the swings had stopped swinging.

"It's not your fault." Leia said, once again looking into space. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"What was her name?" he asked.

Leia looked down again, "Terra."

* * *

Beast Boy felt as though something big, solid and made of the same stuff as Robin's cape hit him in the chest. Yeah, Leia reminded him of Terra, but her sister? Her SISTER? He just sat there for a moment.

"You Ok?" he heard Leia ask him.

"Your sister's name is Terra?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"We know where she is."

"What!" she asked.

"We know where your sister is." he said again. She was so excited to hear someone knew where her sister was that she didn't pick up on his saddened tone.

"Can you show me? Wait! Lemme get my parents! Then can you take us?" she asked all very fast. Then she saw his face, "What's wrong."

"Go get your parents. Meet me back here when you get them. I'll explain then."

"Explain what? Beast Boy, what's wrong."

"I'll explain later. I'm going to tell the others where I'm going to be."

With that he got off his swing and walked back to where the Titans were.

* * *

Leia watched Beast Boy walk off and wondered what was wrong. He obviously knew something bad about her sister. This filled her with dread, but knew that at least knowing what had happened to her was important to her and her parents. They at least needed closure.

She ran off to her mother's real estate office as it was closer.

Twenty minutes later, both her parents were back at the swings that her and Beast Boy was at earlier. She and her mother were idly swinging on the swings and her father gently pushing her mother.

Leia saw Beast Boy come closer, the same saddened look on his face.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

He looked up. He told her father to sit down as what he said was likely to be hard. Her father did as he was told. Beast Boy took a deep breath, much like Leia had earlier and looked like he was bracing himself for something .

"About four years ago, a girl came to us who had powers. She was roaming around and unwilling to talk about her past. I found out that she couldn't really control her powers and she begged me not to tell the others, so I promised that I wouldn't. The next day, she was helping us in a mission and she lost control after a confrontation with the bad guy. When we got home, we offered her a place on the team. Robin said that he knew that she didn't have control, and she thought I told them, even though I hadn't. She left that night, with out a goodbye.

"Then, a while later, she came back, claiming that she now had control of her powers. Most of us immediately took her back, including me. Raven was the only one who seemed a little reluctant to take her back. She helped us in a mission in which she both helped save the Tower, our home, and earned Raven's trust, which is hard to do.

"She spent the next several weeks with us as a Titan. Then, one night, while she and I were at the carnival, the Tower was attacked. She was acting a little off and I asked her what was wrong. She asked me if we would always be friends, no matter what. I told her yes. Then, right before she told me, Slade attacked us. It was during that attack that I found out that she was his apprentice. I said some things in my anger that I regret. She went off with him. We were left to pick up the pieces of our home from the attack of Slade's robots.

"Later, she attacked us. We barely got away. We were called to action later by attacks all over the city. Slade was behind all of them. She went from Titan to Titan and took on and beat each of us one by one. We re-grouped and took her on. She ran away and we went after her. I found her first, she was broken and crying, apparently Slade doesn't tolerate failure well.

"My anger for her evaporated and I tried to comfort her, but Slade had integrated with her nervous system and he could now control her. She attacked us under his control, but she eventually gained control and fought him. Her powers triggered a volcano, however and she made us leave so she could take care it. She stopped the volcano eruption, but was turned into stone in the process.

"We looked for a way to revive her, but couldn't find one. I visited her regularly."

"Then we left to fight the Brotherhood of Evil and that had us all over the Earth. We were gone for quite some time. When we came back, things were different. One of our favorite plazas had been torn down and they were building some office buildings. When we were there, a new villain showed up. As we were fighting it, I saw _her_. When the creature ran into the sewer, I didn't go after it, instead I went to her statue. When I got there, however, she wasn't there. I searched forever, and eventually found her at a school. But things had changed, as she told me, and although she denied being the one I was looking for, I knew it was her, animal instincts and all that."

"Why are you telling us this?" Leia's father asked.

"Where is Terra?" her mother asked.

"This girl's name was Terra." he said. Leia and her family stared at him. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her." Beast Boy said, then turned away from them and started to head to the place where Terra was. Leia saw him wipe tears from his eyes.

The journey to the school she was at was silent.

When they got there, Leia saw him look among the students milled about during a break. He seemed to center on one and pointed her out. Her parents immediately looked for the one he pointed out. Leia, however, looked at him. He appeared sad. He waved goodbye, then took the shape of a bird, and took off.

Leia looked in the direction he pointed. Her parents were still looking, but didn't seem to be able to find her. She also was having trouble locating her too,

Suddenly, a blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes came up to them on the other side of the fence.

"Did he send you to try to convince me to go back?" she asked.

"Uh, no." Leia's father said.

"He said our daughter attended this school." her mother said.

"Well, what's her name?" the blonde girl asked.

"Terra." Leia said, "Could you point her out?"

"He thinks my name is Terra." the girl said.

"But your not-" Leia's mother said.

"No. I'm not. I've never heard of a Terra." the blonde insisted.

"Then he thought of the wrong Terra." Leia's father said. Leia saw her mother and father exchange a sad hug. They had been so close. Leia began to doubt if they'd ever see her again. She heard a bell in the background.

"I have to go." the blonde said, "I hope you find your daughter." and she went in the building.

Leia's parents turned to leave. Leia went to go with them, until an oddly colored bird sitting on top of a near by building caught her attention.

She told her parents to wait up. She waved him down. She saw him fly toward them.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he resumed his human form. Leia couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red and puffy.

"It wasn't her." she said.

* * *

Beast Boy saw Leia walk up to Terra's school. It had been hard for him to tell her and her family what had happened to Terra. It brought up a lot of memories and emotions he had been working for the past few years to get over or forget. He wiped more tears away from his eyes. He looked for her, spotted her, pointed her out, then left.

He went to the top of a nearby building. He watched as they looked, even though she was right in front of them. He saw them have a small conversation. Leia's parents looked upset at the end and he wondered what was wrong. He saw Leia signal for him and he flew down to her. He asked what ws wrong. He didn't expect what he heard.

"It wasn't her."

* * *

"What?" he asked.

"It's not her!" Leia said.

Her father pulled a picture out of his wallet, "This is the most recent picture that we have of Terra if it helps."

A somewhat familiar face looked up at him.

The next sentence out of Beast Boy's mouth will be omitted.

* * *

Well? Whatcha think? It's not Terra, well, it is, but not that one! Hehe, I'm particularly proud of that little twist. Hehe (thinks "go, me!"). Any way, lemme know what you think. Uh….I'm runnin' out of snacks…..bananas for anyone who reviews! (granted, not as good as cookies, but they give you funky dreams if you eat them before bed……) so, yeah. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…….first off, thanks to those who reviewed! Yeah for you! Second off, I owe you all my deepest apologies. I thought I added the bit about her powers, but on reading back, I didn't. I couldn't believe myself when I found that out! I said a few choice words to myself and am now allowing you to say them too me. Since I had planned on telling them after the fight with Overload, but was stupid and forgot to add that conversation (I have this thing where i tend to read what i think should be there instead of what may actually be there...sorry), I'll tell you here:

Leia mostly controls water, but has a bit of control over air, hence the swings moving of their own accord, she mostly uses that to effect the temperature of the water though, making it cold and freeze or boiling hot. As a kid, however, it was easier for her to make ice so they initially thought that what her power was and when ever she played super-hero, as we now know with her sister, she used the name Ice. Over the years, though, she started to work on her powers and that was when they discovered that it was actually water with a bit of air. She is still working developing on the air power. The meaning of Winter will come in later, and it plays on the screwed up weather we're having in Ohio right now.

Ok….now that that's explained…..I really am sorry about that….on with the story….any body know who the sister is? Hehe…..I'm still a little proud of that (though I'm not sure why….)

Oh, and the Oil City thing...I swear that I didn't make that up. I read it on some site about the Comic Book. There's also a Key City, but I liked Oil City because I pitcure it in Texas and I wanted there to be a Titan's South. So, yeah...there's really no logical explination for it, but-eh.

As always, I don't own the Teen Titans. Tear. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is Terra?" he asked. 

"Well, what she looked like the summer before she left." her father explained.

"I need to check something." he said, then turned to leave.

"Beat Boy?" Leia asked catching up to him.

"I need to see something." he said again.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I thought I did once, but it wasn't her. I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing again." he said.

"Then can I go with you?" she asked.

"Do you really want to? I just told you I knew where your sister was and it wasn't even her!" he said, "You have to be going on an emotional roller coaster right now! I don't want to make it worse than I already have."

"I'm doing this because I want to. It isn't your fault. This Terra fit's the profile, she left home found help in a bad guy, then tried to redeem herself. It all fits. I just hope that where ever her family is they either already have closure, will get it or don't need it."

Beast Boy assented to her request. Her parents followed them out of the cave that Terra was in and then they headed home to recover from their emotions. They thanked Beast Boy for his attempt to help. Leia then followed Beat Boy in silence for a while.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"The park." he simply said.

"The park?"

"Yes."

They walked in silence for a while longer. When they reached the main entrance to the park, Beast Boy turned to Leia. "I want to make sure that you're ready, because this might not be her." he said.

"Yes." she said.

They entered the park and Beast Boy pulled out his communicator.

"Beast Boy?" came Robin's voice.

"Where are you guys?"

"This usual spot. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. Do you guys mind if Leia joins us?"

"Not at all. How's she?"

"She's holding up. Titans South here?" he asked.

"Got here about fifteen minutes ago. You sure you ok?"

"Fine. We'll be there in five minutes."

They walked a bit.

"What powers did Terra have?" Beast Boy asked Leia.

"She could cause bad luck." Leia said. Then more silence as Beast Boy thought of the little girl with pale skin, red, almost pink-ish hair and matching pink-ish eyes that he had seen in the picture.

Then, about five minutes later, they saw a bunch of people around a table and the figure of Cyborg next to a grill.

Beast Boy saw a look of recognition hit Leia's face. She looked at him. He turned next to the others and started to walk faster.

* * *

Leia did her best to follow Beast Boy and not run. She was glad he picked his pace up. When she got close enough to see the figure closely, she lost all control and ran. She stopped just short of the person who just stared at her.

* * *

"Leia?" Beast Boy heard Jinx ask. 

"Terra?" Leia was heard asking.

"What are you doing in Jump City?"

"Looking for you." Tears were streaming down her face.

The two girls burst in sobs and grabbed each other in an embrace.

"Oh my g-d! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Leia said in between her sobs.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked.

"Kid, this is my sister, Leia." Jinx said, "Leia, this is-"

"Kid Flash. Her boyfriend." he said sticking out his hands.

"Nice to meet you." Leia said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Friend Jinx is Leia's sister?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Beast Boy said.

"But I thought it was Terra." Cyborg asked, walking over from the grill as Raven walked over from her tree.

"Wrong Terra." Beast Boy said, a smile on his face.

"How could you tell?" Raven asked.

"They each have a heart shaped scar on their arms. Obviously, Terra didn't." Hearing this, Leia lifted her sleeve and Jinx lowered the shoulder of her shirt and revealed the scars for all to see.

"Oh! Mom and Dad are gonna be so happy when they see you!" Leia said.

"They're here too?" Jinx asked.

"Of course! Come on! I'll take you!"

Jinx turned to all the other Titans, "Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Beast Boy said.

"May I come? I'd love to meet your parents." Kid Flash asked Jinx.

"Yeah!" Leia said, "Beast Boy's coming too! Aren't you?" she asked him.

"I don't want to intrude." Beast Boy said.

"Nonsense! They'll wanna thank you!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. The four walked off. The other Titans just smiled at what had just happened.

* * *

Half an Hour later, they were on Leia's block. Jinx looked a little worried. Leia was all smiles and this made Beast Boy all smiles. 

"Come on!" they heard Leia say, "You three are being slow pokes!"

Jinx smiled a small smile, "You don't think they'll be mad do you?"

"Not at all! They miss you as much as I do!"

They were now in front of Leia's house. She bounded up the steps to the porch and in the house. The others followed, though at a slightly slower pace. Leia was calling her parents to the living room, saying that she had a surprise for them. They came in looking a little teary, then froze in their tracks.

"Terra!" they cried happily and ran to embrace their older daughter.

"Oh, my! How are you? How have you been? We were so worried! We've been looking for so long! How did you-? When did you-?" was the mix of happy phrases that next escaped her parents.

"Leia?" her father eventually asked, "How did you find her?"

"Beast Boy took me to her." Leia said, unconsciously grabbing Beast Boy's hand. The latter blushed, but did not pull away.

"Thank you." Her father said, breaking away from hugging his daughter to shake his hand.

"Yes, Beast Boy." her mother said, "We owe you so much!"

"It was nothing. I'm glad I was able to help, especially after the mix up I caused earlier."

"Mix up?" Jinx asked. Leia explained the event of earlier that day. "Well I can see the confusion. Especially since he has always known me as Jinx."

"What did happen?" Leia asked Jinx.

"Well, as you know, I left to find someone to help me control my powers. I found that in the H.I.V.E. Academy. What I didn't learn was that the H.I.V.E. hired out their graduates to villains, or anybody else willing to pay, until it was too late." Jinx went on to explain that by the time she did find out, she thought that it didn't matter, as the people at H.I.V.E. accepted her for who she was and where her friends and family then. Then Brother Blood came and he put them under a trance. This had had begun to make Jinx think that maybe her life wasn't all she cracked it up to be, but shoved the thought aside when Gizmo and Mammoth stuck by her and they occasionally were joined by others. Then the Brotherhood Of Evil came and Jinx only looked to them because it was what she, as a villain, should aspire to be. Then Kid Flash came along and opened her eyes. She learned that she didn't have to be a villain because only villains cared about her that other people cared too.

It was at this point that she introduced Kid Flash to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kid Flash. The one who saved me." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Same here." her parents said. Jinx then finished her story.

"After I left the Brotherhood of Evil, I sought Kid Flash out. He helped me work past my criminal habits and together we formed Titans South out of Oil City. We're here in Jump City visiting Titans West."

* * *

Later that evening, Beast Boy and Kid Flash headed back to the Tower, Jinx had elected to stay at her parents house and catch up a bit more. 

"That was nice." Kid Flash had said.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy.

"So you like her, huh?"

"What?"

"You like Leia, don't you."

"Yeah." Beast Boy admitted, "A lot."

"Well, at least you know that you have her parents good will." Kid Flash said.

"Huh?" a confused Beast Boy asked.

"You found their daughter. They definitely like you."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm afraid that they're gonna leave."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they could either follow you guys to Oil City, or they could take Leia and Jinx both back to Ohio."

"Oh. That sucks. They can't do that, can they?"

"I don't know. I mean, if they what to, what's stopping them?"

The boys spent the rest of the trip walking in silence.

* * *

The next morning Jinx and Leia walked in the Main Room of Titans Tower. 

"Wow! This place is huge!" Leia said.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice." Jinx said, remembering, as she always did when she visited Titans West, when she had been hired by Slade to destroy them. She blushed a bit at this.

They took the elevator to the Main room. As soon as they walked in, Kid Flash was upon Jinx. Leia left to two love birds to themselves as she walked down the stairs. There she was greeted by Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"Morning!" she said. They each greeted her. She looked around. She saw Raven in the corner, meditating, then she saw three people she didn't know. These three introduced themselves as Wonder Girl, and . She looked around some more. "Where's Beast Boy?" she asked.

"He's still in his room." Robin said, "He's a little down."

"Why?" she asked.

"He thinks you are going to leave." Starfire said.

"He does? Where'd he get that idea?"

"There's a reason Beast Boy doesn't think a lot. It gets him in trouble like this."

"Where's his room?" she asked. Robin told her where it was and she headed out of the Main room into the halls behind it.

She eventually found his room and knocked.

"I told you guys, I don't want breakfast and I don't want to play video games!" she heard him yell.

"It's a good thing I didn't come for either of those then, huh?" she asked loud enough to be heard from behind the steel door bearing his name.

The door opened and she saw him. He looked as though he had been crying.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she said.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." she followed him in, the door sliding closed behind her. "You Ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." he said.

* * *

He told her that he'd be fine. Which was true. Eventually, he would be fine. It might take a while, but he would be. 

She looked at him concernedly. He put on the best smile he could, unfortunately, that wasn't very good at the moment.

"I'm not leaving." she said.

"What?" he asked, his spirits immediately lifting.

"I'm not leaving. My parents and I talked it over this morning. They're gonna let me try-out to be a Titan. If I make it, they're going back to Ohio and I just have to visit them at Christmas, Easter and one other holiday of my choice. If I don't make it, they'll stay here."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep." she said, smiling.

"That's great!" he said. He was so happy that he lost himself and threw his arms around her in a big hug and kissed her. He immediately pulled away when he realized what he did and they both blushed. But then they both snapped out of shock and pulled in for another kiss. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her in tighter and her hands found their way to his cheek and hair. He licked her lower lip lightly, in a silent plea for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered. Their tongues danced for a while then she let him take control. His tongue explored every crevice in her mouth hungrily, as though afraid he may never get the chance again. When the need for air over rode their need for each other, they parted.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Yeah." he said.

* * *

Ok then….you know who the sister is now! Hehe! Whatcha think? Yes? No? 

Sorry it was such a short post, but I have an attempt at a fight scene, but I don't like it…….any suggestions on villains? Come on people, give me something to work with here! But the next post will be last. Sorta bittersweet for me…..but anyway……lemme know! (Bonus points for good original bad guy!) hehe...sorry. Also, having some really difficult computer problems...icky...that's why this post was so long coming...but, eh. I will post when I can. Thanks! Again, Lemme know what you thinK!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so. Well, as the only request for a villain was Darth Vader, that is who I went with. Please forgive me if he is OOC to the max, but I've never really watched Star Wars and all I really know is that he wears black, breaths funny is on the Dark Side and is Luke's father. So, once again, please forgive me!

Ok, to AirGirl Phantom

For answers to questions one and two, you might find it helpful to go that's where I get alot of my information from. This should be able to help with four and six. As to question three, Titans East is real, again, see but I made up Titans South, though the characters are from either the series or comic book. Another site that helps me is This will also help with question four and six. As to question five, you're on your own. Sorry.

To Egglette, I'm confused, did you think that Jinx was _the_ Terra? Because she's not, I just have it as her real name is Terra. Like Beast Boy's is Garfield. Anyway...my head hurts...

Yep, so this is the last chapter for this story (thank god, right?) I'm happy to see it done, but sad at the same time. I kinda liked it, though I admit that I am no writer. Thank you all for being kind enough to relpy! I loved them all! Thanks! I heart you all!

I don't own Teen Titans. (But I wish I did.)

* * *

Later that day found Leia and both groups of Titans at the park again. A game of football was started, Titans West vs. Titans South. Raven had opted to referee, so Leia took her place.

Titans South were ahead by one extra point and they had the ball again. Wonder Girl was playing quarterback and was throwing it to Kid Flash when Leia concentrated her powers on the ball. A strong gust of wind blew it off course and into her hands. She took off running and scored a goal before any of the others had a chance to register what happened.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kid Flash complained when he realized what happened, "You never told us you could control air too!"

"Ter- or, uh, Jinx, sorry, knew it!" Leia said.

"But-but-" he said, trying to find an argument.

"Thought so." Leia teased as she tossed the football to Robin, Titans West's quarterback.

"That has to be a foul! No powers allowed!" he shouted to Raven.

"Can you even run with out your powers?" she asked.

"Uh-"

"Face it, Kid!" Robin said, "She got you and there's nothing you can do about it! And I believe the game was first to twenty-five and that we now have twenty-six. Our game! YES!"

But his celebrations were cut short by a loud crash coming from the amphitheater on the other side of the trees. They ran towards it and saw people running away from it. When they got there, they saw a man dressed in somewhat familiar black outfit and full head mask that caused you to hear each labored breath he took.

"Who is that guy and why does he look like…..Darth Vader?" Kid Flash asked the Titans.

"No idea." Raven said.

"Dude? Is there another Star Wars Movie coming out?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. The last one was the last one. They're done remaking them." Cyborg said, being the resident expert on Sci-fi.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Robin asked, "Titans, GO!"

And they were off. Kid Flash was there first, for obvious reasons.

"You know, the convention on _in_ the Hotel." he teased the villain.

"Yes, but I am not here for the convention." The villain said through the face mask, "But they may have been." he added pointing over his shoulder to a group of people who he was apparently holding hostage.

"Robin!" Kid Flash called his attention. He saw the domino mask on his face grow large at the sheer number of people, some in costume, others in regular clothes.

"Kid, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Herald, do what you can to help them!" the leader called. The said heroes left to try to help the hostages, leaving Robin, Cyborg, Jinx and Leia to defeat the Evil-Emperor-Wanna-Be.

"Heh," the villain chuckled, "You are no match for Darth Vader! I will defeat you and the Dark Side will prevail!" he said, pulling out his light saber.

"Not if I can help it." Robin said, pulling out his bo-staff.

"Yeah, we already had an encounter with the Dark Side, and we kicked it's but then, we can do it again, no problem." Cyborg said, making reference to when they defeated Trigon.

Both boys rushed in at the villain. However, the "Darth Vader" was better that they expected, and he not only blocked their attacks, but was able to counter them by melting Robin's bo staff with his light saber, then throw him into Cyborg, knocking both back several feet.

"I think he needs a little black ice." Jinx said, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Leia said smirked. What Jinx was referring to was a "move" they had as children when they played superhero. They gave the "secrete high five" they did before every move as kids, and ran towards the villain.

Jinx carefully judged their distance from the villain, timing it just right. "Now!" she shouted. Leia caused a wind to swirl around the bad guy, causing his dress thingy to swirl around him, making him lose his bearings. She then shot a blast of ice at the ground which Jinx augmented with a blast of bad luck. The combination caused "Darth Vader" to slide out of control. Leia kept the wind assault up until he had fallen down and spun himself too dizzy to think straight. He lost all his bearings and fell on his back, where Leia quickly produced ice shackles to hold him until the police came to collect him.

"Still got it, I see." Jinx commented.

"I thought for sure you would have forgotten." Leia said,

"Never, Ice." Jinx laughed, using the name Leia had called herself as a kid. They laughed at each other. The others came over, having finally freeing the hostages and, in the case of Robin and Cyborg, having freed themselves from a tree.

"Nice work!" Kid Flash said to them, pulling Jinx into a hug.

"Agreed!" Starfire chipped in. Before anymore information could be shared, whoever, Robin called the Titans West over to the side to discuss something. Titans South and Leia stayed with the would be Dark Emperor until the cops arrived.

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire huddled around Robin to hear what he had to say.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Robin asked.

"About-?" Beast Boy asked.

"Leia joining the team. I thought she did pretty good." Robin explained.

"Sounds great to me!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed.

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered.

"Fine by me." Raven deadpanned.

"It's agreed, then? She's joining?" Robin asked for confirmation.

Four yes's responded him.

* * *

Titans West came over just as the cops were leaving with "Darth Vader.

"Nice job there." Robin said to Leia.

"Thanks." she said.

"So, uh, Jinx told me that your parents said you could try out to be on the team?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that, see if the offer was still available."

"What do you say we consider that your trial and that you passed?" Robin asked her.

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks! Thanks so much!"

"Congratulations."

The others congratulated her.

"So," Jinx started, "Are you gonna call yourself 'Ice"?"

"I don't think so." Leia thought, "We made that up before I could separate my powers. I've developed my powers a bit since you left. It's not just ice, I can make water hotter too, just not as well or as easy. Ice doesn't really fit like it used to. "

"No, it doesn't does it?" Jinx agreed. She thought for a moment. "You know what your powers remind me of?" she then asked Leia.

"What?"

"Winters in Ohio."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, they were wet, windy and usually cold and icy, thought we did get freakishly worm days where we felt like turning on a fan."

"That's true." Leia chuckled.

"Plus, Storm is already taken and Winter sounds cooler that Rain or Hail."

"Very true." Leia said, "I like Winter."

"Winter it is!" Jinx said.

* * *

A month later found Titans South back in Oil City and Leia's, or now Winter's, parents back in Ohio. Winter had moved into Titans Tower when her parents moved. She was settling in nicely and had helped the other Titans take down an average of three bad guys a week (The author of this story knows that one of their weakness is writing action scenes and so has left these out. But rest assured that one of their resolutions is to write better action scenes, and kissing scenes as the one in this story was weak, well, they just wanna write better actually). The Titans were also getting used to having another room mate. Starfire immediately set upon getting to "properly know" Winter, which started out with a bit of questioning that closely resembled that which she initially engaged Terra in when they first met her (See ep Terra).

Starfire quickly asked: "I know your name and how you got here and that you wish to be, and are, my friend, but my curiosity is bounding in other areas such as : whatisyourfavoritecolor?whatdoyouliketodo?doyouliklegoingtothemallofshopping?doyoulikemyhair?" which was all asked so fast the Winter had to think about it to process it.

"Uh, silver, just about anything fun, sure and yeah."

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire shouted, Winter braced for a hug, but took a sigh of relief when Starfire continued to talk, "I shall recite the five thousand verses of the Tameranian poem of new friendship! Allow me to get my gorka pipes!"

"Uh, Star? How bout we just get something to eat?" Robin asked, causing all the others to sigh in relief.

"Shall I make a traditional Tameranian dish?" she asked.

"No!" everybody shouted, then Robin added, "How 'bout you and I go get pizza, we bring it back and we have a movie night?"

"Wonderful!" Starfire said.

"I can go get the movie." Winter said, "What kind do you all want?" She regretted this the moment it came out.

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Sci-Fi!"

"Horror."

"I wish to watch a movie of baby chickens!"

"…." You could hear the crickets outside the tower as everybody tried to figure this out.

"I think she means a chick flick." Raven clarified.

* * *

"Oo-kay!" Winter said as she looked around the video store, "what to get that included all of them?" Then she found it! The fail safe movie that everybody of her generation loved! It was perfect! "Goonies"!

She grabbed a move from each of the specific categories as well just in case "Goonies" didn't fly like she thought it would, She got one of the "Die Hard" movies for Robin, "Kung Fu Hustle" for Beast Boy, "War of the Worlds" for Cyborg, one of the "Children of the Corn" movies for Raven, and "Love Actually" for Starfire. Yeah, some of them were a bit old, but what got more "action" than Bruce Willis taking on the dude that plays "Snape" in the Harry Potter movies? And nothing was scarier that "Children of the Corn" to Leia (remember, she grew up near corn fields), except maybe "Pet Cemetery" but she didn't think Beast Boy would like that very much.

When she returned, Robin and Starfire had returned with the pizza and she showed the movie selection. They ended up watching "Goonies" in gratitude for her attending to their individual tastes (it really wasn't fair of them to send her out by herself so soon) and just because it was an AWESOME movie.

At the end of "Goonies", Starfire stood up, grabbed a movie then said she was off to bed. Five minutes later, Robin stood up, stretched and yawned and said that he was going to go to bed too. The other four stifled laughter as he left, but they busted with laughter after he left the main room. When going through the bag after everybody got another drink and the snack bowls were refilled, Cyborg was oh-so-happy to reveal that the missing movie was none other than Raven's "Children of the Corn". At first, the significance of this washed over Beast Boy's head until Winter explained that it meant to Starfire wasn't looking at the title of the movie, and that that most likely meant that she wasn't planning on watching while she fell asleep, like she had said. Beast Boy felled into a renewed bout of laughter after this was clear.

They opted to watch "War of the Worlds" next. Beast Boy and Winter sat next to each other, holding hands.

End

* * *

Thanks once again! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
